Elusive Euphoria
by Dia
Summary: Draco has another self, Jigoku, who is a vampire. Jigoku/Draco start hunting for blood, this is the result when the prey becomes the predator. contains m/m, implied rape, and gore. A FIC NOT FOR THE LIGHT-HEARTED!


-Augh! I am going to kill my muses Jack-the-Ripper style because of this! :: Neville and Draco hide behind the   
computer chair:: I observed everybody on a Harry Potter slash mailing list talking about vampires so I broke down,  
neglected me song fic series, and wrote this! Right after this I have to write a majorly twisted Neville fic!  
:: Voldemort accompanied with Lucius start yelling at me:: Don't kill me! ::points to the cowering Draco and   
Neville:: Kill my muses! Here's some info, Draco is NOT gay in this, Jigoku is not exactly human so I don't know if  
I should call him gay or not, and Harry...Harry is a sadistic bastard I always write him as! What do you expect?  
Well, enjoy this twisted writing! It's in Draco/Jigoku's PoV.  
  
Dia Presents To You~  
  
~Elusive Euphoria~  
  
-I sit on the windowsill, looking over the forbidden forest, my territory. The trees stand up direct and loom over the  
castle, my prison. Tonight I can be free. Free to satisfy the hunger. The hunger that stares at me with it's gaunt   
face every night at the foot of my bed. The hunger that constantly challenges my sanity.  
  
-I leap off my perch and fall gracefully on the nearest tree limb. I look around to scan the terriegn. There are many   
limbs I can leap to and the nearest populated area reachable through my ' tree transit' is 30 miles away.  
  
-That'll take about 45 minutes approximately.  
  
-With impossible speed, I 'fly' through the forest. Feeling the wind ruffle my hair is only an aphrodisiac for the   
hunger, the bloodlust. I feel my skeletal hands start to transform into powerful claws. My vision is morphing into  
something incomprehensible. I feel Draco Malfoy, my puppet, slip into the corners of my mind and my true self  
take complete control. Slowly, so slowly, I feel myself resurfacing. For a minute, everything becomes dark, and  
then, when I open my eyes which I didn't know were shut. Everything was clearer, glowing in a new light.  
  
-That light symbalizes rebirth.  
  
- I am Jigoku*. I feel my vampire sences innovating a human's dull ones. Now, I smell various scents of human,  
animal, and demon blood throughout my territory.  
  
-But, there is one particular scent I smell that attracts me. It is human, and it is near. I veer around to the direction  
of my prison.  
  
-Should something that smells so delicious, that I taste it at the tip of my tonque be in a prison that trapped me   
and my hunger in the same cell so long that I had to cling onto a sanity that was barely there? I speed through the   
forest, going west towards the massive citadel, going limb to limb. Wanting something to satisfy the bloodlust.  
  
- I spy a tower and a human looking out of a window. I close my eyes for a second to make sure that the blood I  
want is running through his veins. I feel his heart pumping strongly, making my head throb as I concentrate. I  
slowly open my eyes again.  
  
-He is the one.  
  
-I always observe my prey before I attack. That is, after all, why I have such an expanded territory.  
  
-He has hair, black as a shadowmaster's demonic eyes, he is lean and muscular ( authors note: he is 17 in this  
and puberty can change a lot of things! ^_^), and has green eyes that are almost luminicant. His body attracts me  
as much as the smell of his blood does.  
  
-He is beautiful.  
  
-The way his eyes have a glazy look to them as he looks deep into the dark depths of the forest, he seems like a  
dreaming type of human.  
  
-Not hard at all.  
  
-I thrust my legs backwards to give a powerful leap to his window. I feel a shred of adrenaline that I get when I'm  
on the hunt, and I look straight into his emerald eyes, paralysing him. I fall onto the windowsill. He looks at me  
with a interesting combination of shock, wonderment, and curiousity. I jump of the sill and my feet land on the   
wooden floor soundlessly. I move with stealth towards him, hiding admidst the shadows. He is now confused on  
where I went. I am now right behind and I saunter out of the forgiving shadows.  
  
-He spins around and sees me. Now his expression isn't what I expected to be. It is unreadable and I see an   
unnerving mischievious glint in his eyes. Suddenly, I am hit by a plague of befuddlement. A thought hit me with  
it, he was now the predator and I was the prey.  
  
-I walk towards him with my arm reached out. Trying to bring up enough courage to grab his neck and enter a   
pshycadelic state of mind. It seems so unreachable now.  
  
-" Hello Draco, so you came back to visit me?" he says, a smirk germinating on his face.  
  
-I shrink back. Who is Draco? I search my mind and find him. Oh, Draco was my human puppet. He, Draco, is  
weeping, saying something about not hurting him. This situation is very confusing.  
  
-I tilt my head to look at him at a different angle. I should've observed him more. His way of thinking is enigmatic  
for a human.  
  
-I see his neck. Muscles wrapping around bone underneath tanned flesh. His blood is calling me. I bear my fangs  
and grab him to bring him closer. His neck is right underneath mine, it's sight beckons an intrusion. I plunge my   
fangs into the flesh and muscle, breaking veins and capillaries, and suck the blood from his body.  
  
-I feel the sacred liquid enter my mouth and run down my throat. It tastes so good that I forget everything. The   
boy, Draco, myself as Jigoku, and concentrate at this new thing called freedom.  
  
-He grabs my shoulders and pulls me off of him. I look at his neck in forlorn, and he notices it.  
  
-"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you have been a very, very, naughty boy. You don't deserve an award," he taunts me. He now   
hovers over like the trees once did. I long for the feeling of bark crumbling under my claws and the wind flowing  
through my hair. I feel an emotion come to me so foriegn, I almost didn't recognise it.  
  
-That emotion is fear.  
  
-"Now, now, don't be scared. Harry Potter will take care of you," He says, walking over to me. Narrowing me in a   
corner. I fall backwards and desperately try to put at least a yard between him and I.  
  
-I feel the wall hit me against my back. Shit, I have no where else to go.  
  
-" Oh, little Dracy got himself stuck in a trap. Who's going to save him now?" he chants, while squating down to look   
at me directly in the face. The person in the back of my mind is cryig harder know, so hard, I feel my eyes start to  
release little droplets of rain, a silent monsoon.  
  
-He is now staring at me with undisguised lust. He takes his pointer finger and trails it down my chest.  
  
-" It's a shame someone so beautiful has to be so disobediant. Why can't you be docile as the thing you look like,  
an angel?" He say and then takes my mouth into his. The only option I'm left is to moan under the intrusion.  
  
-"You liked that didn't you? Yes you did.." He coos at me like I'm a young child and roughly rips of my worn clothing.  
He stares at me with his watchful eyes, looking at my pale naked body.  
  
-"You are truly an angel, my love," he says softly and gentily takes me in his arms.  
  
-" And that is why I have to punish you," He says. His smile splits into a manical grin and slaps me with a pounding  
force.  
  
-The hours passed on like days. He filled me with pain that I never knew existed. He tore off my dignity and pride  
for his enjoyment. He kapt teasing my hunger, making me and Draco slip further into the mouth of madness. Now,  
I lay here beside him, looking at the bloodstains on the sheets. Looking at what happened last night.  
  
-Now the freedom I've been yearning has been precluded from reality and can be seen in only my dreams. The  
euphoria I've been dreaming of for so long in the chains connecting me to the world of humans, seems ever so  
elusive.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okaaaaay.. I am demented! Well, I definantly need to get an estinguisher for all the flames I may get from this.  
I CAN NOT WRITE SEX SCENES! So, thank god for that! I wonder when I'll ever write a happy fic featuring those  
two? The world may never know. J.K Rowling ( Ms. Athena) owns almost everything, I own Jigoku. BTW, Jigoku  
is Japanese for hell and euphoria in the English Dictionary means ' happiness'. I thank everyone that has given  
me compliments, and just to tell ya, this is one of the fics I was unsure about posting on ff.n. Hope I dont' get that   
many flames! I hope that this formats correctly or I'll..:: takes a Louisville slugger (baseball bat) and glares   
menacingly at the computer:: Well, Ciao!  
  
~*Dia*~ (The Unknown)  
  
  



End file.
